Dracular residential
by thenorfolkscribe
Summary: This story is about a girl who goes to York and every thing is not what it seems... Also if you have any ideas to improve my story please leave in the reviews I would like that very much. Also if you see a name and ... that means it will be in first person till the end of the chapter.
1. A prank and a book

"Have you finished reading your book April Mellows!" bellowed Miss Hookjaw her eyes narrowing at April's desk. She walked over her scarf hitting the pupil's faces as she raced past in her ted baker high heels, surprisingly she was quite fast for wearing high heels and April didn't have much time to react to her warning. Miss Hook jaw slammed her pen hard onto the desk creating a thud that had the equivalence to the sound a book would make. April gulped. Hard.

"Yes Miss….um….oh …..Um," April trailed off as she knew she was lying she started chewing her hair, it was habit she had got from her mother. She forced a smile that made her look like she was constipated she stopped before anyone noticed her hideous look. Miss Hook jaw was a tall and fat lady that children hated the sight of and almost ran off in terror or horror of the beast that was put in front of them and expected to look after them for the year. The children's point of view was that Miss Hook jaw just wanted to ruin their lives by giving them more homework than the year above get within one year.

" Have you seriously finished your book April!" she done an evil smile that makes all her pupils shudder including Phillip Manor, the hardest guy to scare in the School. April looked at the floor for a minute before realising every student was staring at her and already Miss Hook jaw was losing her patience and her foot was tapping against the ground showing her impatience.

"No Miss I'm …. Um….. still reading it," she made herself look at the ground with shame and sighed why couldn't she just search the storyline on the internet that would of saved time and effort. She slumped down into her chair and thought of the punishments that Miss Hook jaw would give to her many made her mind spin they were extremely cruel and evil.

"I'm not surprised twenty five lines and you will stay in at lunch time every day until you finish your book!" she smiled evilly because she had just given out a punishments to her miserable pupils. They all new it was her favourite thing and hobby about her job. April groaned under her breath and new her term was ruined before it had barley began. Sydney patted her on the back she smiled and so did April.

Suddenly a hand rose into the air and all attention was brought to it.

" Yes Brooke Frenzy what is it?" her smile had faded away now as a pupil had spoilt her moment. Brooke looked over at April and beamed in a way everyone knew wasn't friendly but it was a sign of revenge from past encounters.

"Well Miss Johnny blow didn't finish his book for three weeks like April and had to do sixty lines so I think April should get the same amount shouldn't she?" asked Brooke her tone of voice sounded willing to the idea. Miss Hook Jaw half smiled because she liked the idea of more punishments but disliked being corrected.

"Ok April sixty lines and detentions until you finish your book!" her smile came back as she stormed to the board and wrote some sums on.

" Everyone do the sums and I will get back to you in a minuet!" she turned on her heel and left the room slamming the door shut behind her.

April felt a tap on her shoulder it was Sasha holding a message.

"From Johnny something that might make your detentions more exciting," whispered Sasha as she handed April the note it read:

Lets get revenge on that little goody two shoes and

give her a taste of her own medicine..

April nodded in his direction. A plan had been set.


	2. Strange beings

"So what is your plan April?" asked Johnny his hair was coal black and he had a plaster on his neck that had been there since the very first day he came, his eyes were never normal in photos always a pure bright red. April had many questions for Johnny but decided to keep her thoughts to herself just to be on the safe side.

"Not telling you!" said April her voice harsh yet soft as she pointed to him and crumpled her nose as if she had smelt a really bad smell. Johnny hissed at her and gave her a warning before return to the darkest corner from the shadow the school cast over the colossal field. April was shocked for she was only joking but hissed she should leave Johnny to have his temper tantrum and walked away to the out door classroom where they were allowed to sit if they were tired or lonely in this case she was feeling both.

As she sat Dorothy Peach arrived and started twiddling her hair , after she finished she tied two bright red bows into her brown pig tails and started spinning and skipping around the place. April stood up and stayed as close to the sides as possible she walked towards the exit. Feeling slightly threatened she turned and made a run for it. Suddenly she bumped into Becky Morris who growled and her eyes turned purple with a red flare that looked like fire.

April stood shocked...


	3. Break time ends

April tried to scream but her mouth felt as dry as the desert sand. Becky walked backwards until she could feel the lime green shed behind her rough and hunched back her hands touched it feeling around in hope there would be a door to take her from the mistake she made. April walked to her friend Sandy and thought about what to do about this.

" Sandy its April I need to talk to you please!" she whispered to Sandy who was talking to all the other girls in the class who liked to boast about their new TVs, consoles and shoes.

" What is it?" Sandy whispered while Andrea took the lime light talking about her dad's new red Audi a4 convertible.

" It is about Becky there is something wrong with her I swear!" she said a slight bit louder and Sandy had to shush her.

" Really what is up with her?" asked Sandy looking as if she thought a prank was being played on her.

" Her eyes," replied Becky but Sandy couldn't help a smile.

" Oh really," said Sandy getting impatient.

"Her eyes went purple with a red...," suddenly Becky shot out of the shadows and stood in front of April and took her out the way.

"Hey!" shouted April making a few people stare at her but soon continued playing there games.

" You cannot tell anyone please it will ruin my life!" begged Becky nearly getting on her knees but decided not to for the safety of what was going on. April thought about it and nodded she would rather have a secret than a giant problem. Becky suddenly became taller and smiled she ran back to her viewing point near the hedge.

" So what happened?" asked Sandy confused and annoyed.

" Nah you can go back to playing!" said April pointing to a big group of girls listening to Ashley's story about her ten new guinea pigs.

"Waste of my time!" shouted Sandy she walked away in a posh manner.

Before anything more could be done the bell went. End of break.

"Finally seems like that break time lasted for ever !" mumbled April swaggering her way into the classroom.

"""""""""""""""""""""""222


	4. a bit of trouble for April

" Remember to be at school for 7 am including April!" Miss Hook Jaw smirked a chance to make her students laugh at someone felt good inside.

"Yes Miss Misery!" mumbled April under her breath she couldn't help a snigger.

" What's so funny?" asked Miss Hook Jaw the smile wiped clean off her face. April felt her tongue telling her to say something she shouldn't.

"Your big fat bum Miss!" she cried as she clasped her hands over her mouth but it was too late. She looked to the ground and felt the guilt bubbling inside her very stomach.

" Head teachers office now I won't tolerate this sort of behaviour Missy!" she said pointing to the door. As she walked to the door the constant noise of whispering was heard but only one girl felt sorrow. Becky.

APRIL...

I can't believe my big mouth sometimes I sat on the chair outside the office of doom. Opposite me was a boy I had never met I stared at him for a little while but when he looked at me I turned away vigorously and trying my best to avoid eye contact and did it very well. I wanted to slap my mouth because of its unfair move but I thought it would be quite weird so I bit my lip instead so everyone thought it was nerves the boy nodded and understood why I felt like that.

"So what did you do?" he asked I looked him in the eye for the first time and noticed he was sitting out here every break lunch and lesson time I knew that because I am Miss evil misery guts errand girl. I smiled and stared before answering the question.

" Told Miss Hook Jaw her but was big and fat!" I sniggered again as it did seem quite funny and so did the mystery always in trouble boy. He put his fist out and demanded respect so I touched it acting like I knew the little ritual, in truth I didn't I picked it up from Sandy when she persuaded her dad to buy her another dog. Trust me I wish my mum was as rich as hers.

" April come in!" boomed the voice of a familiar head teacher his name was Mr low but we called him Mr can-never-have-fun-for-toffee moody pants. I walked in head down and full to bursting point of sorrow.

I walked in and thought would I survive?


End file.
